Kiss Me Again
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: However it wasn't all bad. Ironically there was actually a very easy way off the ship…


**Kiss Me Again**

**Category:** Action/Romance

**Pairing:** Cam/Sam

**Summary:** However it wasn't all bad. Ironically there was actually a very _easy_ way off the ship…

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing *sigh*

**Author's Notes:** Just something short that was floating round my head. I needed to write something fresh, while I keep trudging through a sequel to The Space Between.

_____________________________________________________________________

'Cam you need to move!' Her eyes pleaded with him to follow the request.

Although they'd made it out of their fair share of close calls being trapped on a foreign ship, with collapsing shields, that was about eight minutes from crashing into a sun... definitely topped the list.

However it wasn't all bad. Ironically there was actually a very _easy_ way off the ship; a transport beam that worked in a similar way to the rings on a Goa'uld cargo ship.

Sam could see the activation panel on the wall from where she stood, the only problem was the booby trap that had activated when she'd tried to take control of the failing systems.

She glanced down at the set of clamps securing her wrists to the main console. They didn't leave her with a lot of options but for Cam at least, it meant there was still a chance.

'You need to go, _now!_'

His gaze didn't falter as he stood in front of her determinedly, 'I am _not_ leaving without you.'

'Cam…' She could see the stubbornness set in his stance and her eyes narrowed as she subconsciously tugged at the metal restraining her. There was no time for this and she _wasn't_ going to let him die.

'That shield is going to fail any second and when it does…'

Her words were lost as a rush of adrenaline coursed through him.

He didn't want to think, didn't want to act rationally. He could see the fear burning behind her anger and he reacted by crushing himself against her lips, desperate make her forget everything going on around them.

It worked… so well he almost missed the recoiling mechanical sound as the metal between them snapped open.

His eyes widened in surprise and for a moment neither of them moved, until the ship shuddered and his senses kicked in. 'GO!'

Sam waited in the center of the room while he frantically hit the symbols on the control panel and after what felt like an eternity he finally slapped the casing shut.

'Done!'

He dove towards the space she was standing just as the shield collapsed and they were instantly transported, landing in a heap as they arrived on a ship that was still intact. It was unintentional but he'd run at such an angle he'd managed to break her fall and he scanned her eyes concerned when she made no attempt to get up.

'Sam…'

'Are you both alright?' The moment was broken as Daniel rushed into the room and Sam flushed slightly, quickly pushing herself up.

'Yeah Daniel, we're both fine...'

He nodded grateful they were okay.

They'd had no way of knowing whether their friends had managed to beam off the ship in time and it was only seeing them now that he realized the extent of another close call which they'd somehow managed to evade.

'Okay well…' He took a breath letting the relief wash over him, 'We're scheduled to pick Teal'c up in….'

A loud grinding noise filled the air and he winced remembering that Vala was still flying the ship in his absence. 'Damnit, I _told_ her not to…'

Cam missed the last of his words as the man darted from the room and he tried not to chuckle at the scene that would no doubt unfold in the control room in the next few minutes.

He could see Sam trying to hide an amused smirk beside him and the smile suddenly dropped from his face.

They weren't dead.

He kissed her and they weren't dead.

The adrenaline started to fade as the realization sunk in and he stuttered trying to avoid the impending awkward situation. 'Sam, can we…I mean about before…'

A serious look crossed her features as she turned to face him. 'Why did you kiss me?'

He opened his mouth to respond but choked on the words. There was too much at stake to be honest, too much he could lose… so instead he shrugged his shoulders trying for the casual approach. 'I thought it would be a good distraction…'

Sam tilted her head slightly.

He was a convincing act but she could see he was hiding something and she spoke slowly trying to draw it out of him. '_Cam_... why did you kiss me?'

A thousand different reasons flittered through his mind but he knew she wouldn't settle for anything less than the truth. Ultimately it had been to try and distract her but there was an underlying reason he'd been hoping to keep hidden, a reason that he now apparently needed to share.

'I kissed you because… because after waiting for so long, I finally had a valid reason...'

She stared at him for a moment, absorbing the admission.

They were best friends and the thought of that relationship leading somewhere else was definitely something she'd entertained on more than one occasion. The fact he thought he needed a reason to act however, meant that if they had died it would've just been one more regret to add to the list.

That wasn't a mistake she was prepared to make twice.

'Kiss me again.'

His eye's widened slightly, wondering if he'd her correctly. 'I'm sorry, _what_?'

'Kiss. Me. Again.' She pronounced each word separately and watched in amusement as he began to understand.

She was _giving_ him a reason.

It took a few seconds but eventually he smiled, cupping her cheek and pressing his lips against hers. At this point he might not fully understand it but there was no way in hell he was going to ignore the request…


End file.
